


drops of love

by spark_M



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Woojin is a babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_M/pseuds/spark_M
Summary: It wasn’t uncommon to see Woojin sitting in the dorm somewhere with earbuds on, entranced by the music and crying.orIt's not odd to see Woojin crying, but when Chan sees him sobbing his heart out, he can't help but be worried.





	drops of love

It wasn’t uncommon to see Woojin sitting in the dorm somewhere with earbuds on, entranced by the music and crying.

The first time Hyunjin had seen a few tears escape Woojin’s eyes, he had panicked, hugged him really tight and asked what had been wrong.

“Oh, it’s something that just kinda happens when I listen to music, a specific song will just… make me cry. I don’t know why, some songs just get to me.” Hyunjin could see that his hyung was telling the truth, he always did have a deep connection with music.

After that, there had been more times where some members had caught him silently letting his tears roll down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and listened to music. Actually, by then, every member had seen him and seen that it wasn’t anything serious. Because Woojin never really  _ cried  _ \- there were no heart wrenching sobs, no waterfalls coming down his cheeks. He just kind of… let go.

  
  
  


Woojin couldn’t wait to get home, plug in his earphones and just get lost in the music. They were in the car on their way to their dorm, and Woojin had forgotten his earphones.

It had been a hard day, vocal practice had gone seemingly well, dance practice however, hadn’t. He just hadn’t been able to remember the moves, nor deliver them well, which had resulted in the dance line doing their best to help him. They did help him, he had improved but his decrease in his mood had been the same since he started messing up, he felt disappointed in himself. It didn’t help that most of his members were stressing about the comeback, going off in their own little worlds of school, practice and producing, leaving Woojin alone to pick up their pieces and put them back together. He was trying his best, he didn’t want to complain about his situation because he knew not everybody could get the chance to debut with 8 members who love and value you, who would do anything for you. 

But Woojin just wanted them to see that he was making such a big effort to keep things in balance, how much it took out of him to keep it that way. The members being busy all the time had also resulted in Woojin getting kind of lonely. He usually wouldn’t mind some alone time but he did want to affection from the members sometimes, when he wasn’t feeling the best. But they were all always busy. Woojin missed his brother, he used to always be one phone call away, he used to cuddle with him and comfort him when they were younger, but now his brother was enlisting and he couldn’t have that anymore.

They finally arrived at the dorm, Woojin being too lost in his thoughts to notice that they had been getting close to the building. He took off his shoes and went to his room to get his earphones. All the members would be in their rooms, so the living room would be rid of any people. He settled into the couch, pulled up his playlist, closed his eyes and just  _ listened. _

  
  
  


_ The rain comes and goes  _

_ As if to tell a sad story  _

_ When the rain finally stops  _

_ Seems like it is my turn to cry _

Woojin listened to the piano playing. Piano was one of his favorite instruments, it brought back memories of old times. The good ones and the bad.

_ On this street where we walked, _ __  
_ a melody would flow by _ _  
_ __ We used to hum it but where are you?

_ Even though the sky is bright like this _ __  
_ My heart is soaked with rain _ __  
_ You made me warm and illuminated me _ __  
_ You were like sunlight to me _ _  
_ __ And kept me dry from the rain 

Woojin suddenly remembered the songs they used to sing as 9 before they had debuted, how much fun they had. Why didn’t they do that anymore? They didn’t have time for useless singing now, they only had time for perfecting and polishing their singing. 

The memories still made him feel warm, he remembered how he felt happy. How they kept him dry from the rain.

At that moment where he was sitting on the couch, knees tucked into his chest and chin atop, tears streaming down his face, Woojin was drenched from the rain.

_ You were my sunshine  _

_ The sunshine who let me go  _

_ Good bye. _

Woojin was aware that he was crying now, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, dripping unto his clothes but he couldn't bring himself to care, he made no move to wipe the tears off. The song automatically paused and he just sat there, crying, wondering why it wasn’t like the old times where everything was just  _ so much easier _ . Why they couldn’t be like the old days. The silent crying soon turned into sobs in which he tried to control -but he knew nobody would hear him with them being in their rooms off in their own worlds. So he let go once more, he let go of all.

  
  
  
  
  


Chan had wanted to get some water for himself after he had been working on a new track for the upcoming album. He was almost finished with it, but it just needed some arrangements on the first verse which he couldn’t seem to get right.

When he stepped outside of his room, he heard someone’s sobs. These sobs that made his heart ache, bend and break. He hated it when his members cried, and by the sounds of it one of his members was crying his heart out. He didn’t waste another second and he ran to the living room.

As soon as he ran into the living room, he saw Woojin’s crumpled form on the couch. He looked so delicate, like he would break at any second. Chan had never seen him like this, Woojin had always been the strong one who never broke down. Chan saw the earphones in Woojin’s ear but he knew that Woojin never cried  _ this much _ over a song- no matter how heart wrenching it might be. He slowly approached Woojin and placed a hand on his shoulder, calling out his name.

“Woojinnie, what’s wrong?”

Hearing the voice of the oh so caring leader of his team, his family, had him crumble even more. He caught Chan’s other hand in his own and held it.

“Stay,” he sobbed, “Please stay.”

Chan didn’t need to be told twice and without a doubt, he sat down next to Woojin and held him in a tight hug, letting him sob onto his shoulder while he was murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. When Chan realized that his sobbing wasn’t calming down anytime soon, he pulled Woojin to his lap and hugged him even tighter, starting to hum a simple melody in his ear which eventually calmed Woojin down.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong Woojinnie?” asked Chan, whispering.

Chan only used that nickname “Woojinnie” when Woojin was particularly upset or angry. He knew it made him feel cared for so he always made an effort to use it in these situations. Woojin sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

“Am I heavy?”   
“No, you’re actually really light- have you been eating enough?” Chan asked, worry marked on his face,

“Yeah, it’s fine, seriously, don’t worry. It’s just because you’re all muscly now that you don’t even feel me!” Woojin said with a smile.  _ His smile is so beautiful. _

Chan chuckled before letting his smile drop from his face and unto a more serious expression.

“Don’t try to distract me, what’s wrong?”

A heavy pause, then a sigh followed after.

“Sometimes it just gets too much you know? The constant stress, always being rushed and always doing  _ something _ . I guess that along with everything else kinda made me let go. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Woojin explained while looking down at his fidgeting hands.

“Look at me please.” Chan said, lifting Woojin’s face up with a gentle hand.

“Your feelings are valid and there’s no need to say that it won’t happen again. You can’t keep your feelings bottled up for so long, and if crying is the way to release it, that’s totally fine. We will be there to hold you when you cry,  _ I  _ will be there to hold you as you cry.” The sweet words brought a couple more tears unto his eyes and slid down his face. Chan wiped them away with his thumbs, cupping his face gently and letting go after a moment.

“But what is the ‘everything else’ part? Do you feel comfortable talking about it?” Damn Chan and his sweet, caring self.

“It’s just… Well for one I miss my brother, but I can cope with that pretty okay, I do call him from time to time.” Chan nodded his head to edge Woojin on.

“I ugh, was a bit angry and disappointed at myself in dance practice since I messed up so many times.”

_ I can’t get one thing right, I’m useless  _

_ COMPLETELY FUCKING USELESS- _

“We all have our bad days, it’s completely fine.” Chan interrupted before he could continue. Woojin gave him a small, shy smile and kept talking.

“And uh, um I kinda miss how much more fun we used to have. I mean I am grateful for everything, getting to debut with you guys and having amazing fans but lately things just seem to be losing their touch. I used to sing for fun but after training for so long and only lesson after lesson, I don’t enjoy it to the fullest anymore and that scares me because I never want to lose my passion for singing and music.  I guess thinking about those stuff also reminded me of the songs we used to sing before all this, how carefree we were, how it was for nothing more than fun. I miss those days, I miss hanging out with you guys even though we are together 24/7. Everyone is so in their own worlds these days that I feel alone. I know that I should have come to you but these didn’t hit me until like, five minutes ago.”

There was a pregnant silence after the heavy load Woojin released to Chan. Woojin was starting to panic, his hands becoming clammy because of the silence and eyes becoming glassy with tears which he tried to conceal. He had made Chan hate him, how could he not? Woojin basically told him that he wanted back the times when they hadn’t debuted and were still struggling, he had basically blamed the team for leaving him by himself.  _ Oh god,  _ Woojin thought.  _ He can’t even look at me, I fucked up I fucked up  _

_ I fucked up he hates me he hates me he hates me- _

_ I FUCKED UP HE HATES ME _

_ HE HATES ME _

_ HEFUCKINGHATESME- _

Woojin hadn’t realized that he had started shaking, however Chan felt it - Woojin still being in his lap and all- and tilted Woojin head to face him once more.

“Woojin,  _ baby _ .” Woojin blushed at the nickname, tears streaming down his face and still shaking like a leaf. It was probably an amusing sight however he couldn’t bring himself to care. Even though Chan loved and valued all of his members, it seemed like Woojin was the only one that he used petnames to. The thought made him feel a bit special and hence a bit better as he tried to calm himself down.

“I need you to calm down for me ok? Breathe with me now. In… Out ...In..” Chan kept breathing with him in order to calm him down. After about three minutes of doing the breathing exercise, Woojin managed to get his breathing under control.

“Wooj, I understand how you feel. You’re not alone in this okay angel? “ Chan readjusted Woojin in his lap so that he could hug him more comfortably.

“We can all get sick of what we do. You’re constantly doing the same thing or something similar, no matter how much you love it, it’s bound to get overwhelming.” Chan wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks with a soft hand.

“I agree with you on the stuff about the group, we  _ have  _ been so warped in our own worlds and we have neglected each other. I don’t think that it was intentional, probably something that just happened naturally with the stress from the comeback and stuff.”

“Hey, how about this; let’s go to karaoke every week or every other week. We’ll all be spending time with each other and singing silly songs for fun. Sounds fun doesn’t it?” Chan pitched the idea with a small smile ghosting his lips, gazing up at Woojin affectionately. Woojin looked up from Chan’s fingers which he had been toying with and looks into Chan’s brown eyes and takes in the man who had found a special place in his heart. Those eyes had seen so much, seen happiness, love. But also pain, and sadness. In order to know Chan, you had to gaze into his eyes, they were the most fascinating thing about him. Actually no - scratch that, Chan was so complex and beautiful as a whole, calling his eyes the best part would be an insult to all the other parts of Chan that make him who he is, like his heart full of love and brain full of ideas.

They just gazed into each other's eyes for a couple moments and then Woojin leaned down to plop a kiss onto Chan’s cheek.

Chan broke out into the biggest and the purest smile, then giggles, burying his face in Woojin’s neck.

“I’d like that.” Woojin whispered, only for them two to hear.

Woojin lifted his hand and carded his fingers through Chan’s damaged hair, softly brushing out knots.

“Hey Woojin”

“Yes Chan?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Chan’s question had most definitely  _ not  _ been expected, but Woojin found himself nodding and smiling.

With his heart in his throat, he watched as Chan gazed into his eyes once more then saw how his gaze dropped down to his lips. Chan started leaning in, only to stop when they were nose to nose.

“You sure?” He asked, gaze averting back to Woojin’s eyes.

“Yes.” Woojin answered him firmly, a little breathless, but firm nonetheless.

Their lips finally connected and Woojin felt so…  _ safe.  _ Like this exact moment was what he was created to have. He felt so a ease. 

Their lips moved a little clumsily, their noses bumped a couple times but Woojin wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Chan pulled away, a light blush decorating his face, matching the one Woojin had on his cheeks too.

“You deserve the world, Woojin. You know that?” Chan whispered before once again tilting his head to catch Woojin’s lips with his own.

Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed that. Fun fact, I started writing this right after I am: WHO came out but I just left it and never finished it until now when it's 4 AM.  
> Also the lyrics are from Rain by Paul Kim. I took the song from Woojin's playlist uwu.


End file.
